First Time
by RennyBear Black
Summary: Jake decides to go over to the Cullen's house where Nessie is home alone. One thing leads to another, what will happen? LEMONS! Please be nice, this is my first fanfic. Jacob and Nessie One Shot R/R pleasee


**First Time**

Jacob POV:

"Come on Jake, we have to hurry this patrol up if you want to see your little vampire girlfriend." Paul said in his mind as we ran side by side. I growled at him, "Shut up Paul."

It was hard enough to stay away from Renesmee as it is. I didn't need the entire pack to know my personal thoughts. It's not easy, especially when Paul brings her name up like that. I have been with her ever since she was born. I have stuck by her and watched her grow up into the most beautiful girl in the entire world. The way her hair falls past her shoulders, how it shines in the sun. I would do anything for her. Her smile could turn my crappy ass day into the best day in my life. Oh, how I wish I could take things to the next level. How I could hear her moan my name and watch her face twist in pleasure.

"Jake… Jake…Jake!" Paul, Embry and Quil all chanted. "Jake, you're a perverted ass bastard, you know that right?" Paul snickered and I growled again, "Shut up, like we don't all see your visual thoughts of you fucking my sister."

"Guys, stop it. The Patrol is done for the day." Sam said in his high authority voice. "Alright, well, I'm outta here." I said quickly and ran towards the Cullen house. "Bang her real good Jake!" Paul called out after me, followed with the laughs and snickers of the pack. "Fuck you." I thought loud enough for them to hear and phased back into my human form.

I pulled my cut-offs up and walked up to the porch, wrinkling my nose from the stench. It didn't bother me as much as it used to but that didn't mean I got used to it. As I reached the front door, I knocked a few times, hearing feet shuffling inside towards the front door.

I smiled as the door opened, taking Nessie into my arms and spun her around a few times, chuckling as I heard her delighted squeals and that beautiful chiming laugh.

"Jake! Put me down!" Nessie said and smacked my arms a few times, giggling. I walked inside the house with her over my shoulder and jumped onto the couch with her trapped under me and laughed. "There, I put you down." I said, smiling and held her tight.

"Jake!" She giggled and looked up at me. I leaned down slowly and kissed her softly, moving her hair from her face. She smiled and kissed me again, feeling her hand on my face as she slowly deepened the kiss. I slowly pulled back and looked at her, "Are you sure?" I asked a little worried that she wouldn't want to.

She answered by placing her hand on my cheek again, showing images of me undressing her and the thought of it made my member twitch from the thought of seeing her naked. I then crushed my lips onto hers, crazed by the need and lust running through my body. Nessie opened her mouth and I greedily invaded her mouth with my tongue. I battled her tongue for dominance then slowly trailed my hands down her body, sliding her shirt up and off over her head. She blushed and leaned her head back. I kissed her neck down to her perfect breasts, kissing her all around, hearing her encouraging moans and her breath hitching. I unclasped her bra, sliding it down her arms and dropped it to the floor taking a look at her breasts before kissing and sucking on her nipples, feeling her tugging on my hair. "Oh… Jake…" She moaned softly. The sound went straight to my cock, feeling it pulse and grow bigger in my pants. If I wasn't buried inside her soon, I knew I would get blue balls. I licked her nipples again then slid up, smiling at her and kicked my pants off.

Being a werewolf had its perks. I wouldn't have to worry about wasting my time on removing any access clothing on my body since all I wore were shorts. I saw her eyes trail down my body and widened as she saw my member.

"Jake…" She said with a hint of fear in her voice, "Will…it fit?" She looked at me with wide innocent eyes, causing me to chuckle. "Yes but it will hurt for an instant… if I hurt you in anyway, please tell me." I said softly then kissed her again, holding her up to me. Slowly removing her pants, I felt her tug on my bottom lip. Frustrated with the stubbornness of her pants, I ripped it clean from her body. My beautiful angel gasped in surprise but crushed her lips onto mine again.

I rubbed her teasingly over her panties, smiling as I heard those encouraging moans again. I slid her panties down and pulled away from the kiss, looking deep into her eyes before I held her legs and slowly pushed my cock into her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and I slid in deeper, breaking her virginity and stayed inside her for a moment, letting her accommodate my size.

"Jake… please… don't stop." She moaned and I started moving in and out of her, moaning. She was so tight. "Oh shit… Ness…" I moaned along with her and started thrusting faster and harder and I felt her walls clench and relax as if she was milking me. I moaned out in pleasure, thrusting up into her and started to reach my climax. She screamed my name out in pleasure and that sent me over the edge.

I felt her clamp down and released her juices over my cock, cumming deep inside her as she finished her orgasm. I pulled out slowly, kissing her softly and tried to catch my breath. She wiped the sweat off my face and I smiled softly, smelling her sweet breath upon my face.

"I love you Jake." She whispered in my ear, causing me to grin like a complete idiot. "I love you too Ness.." I murmured and closed my eyes, laying my head on her chest as we drifted off to sleep. I could spend the rest of my life with this woman, the world seemed at peace when I held her in my arms.


End file.
